The Vault Chronicles
by GurdenOfHell
Summary: Revised! Vault-Tech and Project Safehouse... Nothing was what it seemed...
1. Introduction

War. War never changes.

The Romans waged war to gather slaves and vast wealth.

Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory.

Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower.

In the year 1945, World War II ended when the United States government dropped the Atomic Bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The world waited for Armageddon. Miraculously, it never came. But as years of resource consumption of what was once thought to be unlimited resources. World war once again flared.

The entire world unraveled in a matter of days. China invaded Alaska, the United States annexed Canada, and the European Commonwealth dissolved into quarreling, bickering nation-states. Everyone hell bent on controlling the last remaining resources on the planet.

In the 21st century, in the year 2077, war raged. Spears of manmade nuclear fire rained from the skies. Continents were swallowed in flames and fell beneath boiling oceans. In two brief hours, the planet was reduced to cinders.

There were a lucky few couple thousand souls that were able to reach the relative safety of the large underground Vault-Tech vaults. Imprisoned safely behind the thick, large vault doors, under mountains of irritated soil and stone. But these vaults were nothing like the public had been lead to believe.

The details of the forsaken outside world are trivial and pointless. The reasons, as always, are purely human ones.

Truth is, the game was rigged from the start.

Because war, war never changes.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Mid-Year of 2062**_

 _ **Vault 70**_

In the early days of Project Safehouse, a special group of Mormons gathered enough money to purchase a place in Vault 70. A very evil grin creeped across one man's face as he walked away from the elated group. Things were falling into place.

 _ **May of 2075**_

 _ **Vault 112**_

The simulations were all set. He had perfect control over all the pods and everything that was about to transpire. The war, if it came, the people of Vault 112 would never know about it. The 85 people who purchased a 'pod', were going to know true happiness. That was his plan. TO treat the people to something grant and unforgettable. Because war was looking all to true at this point.

 _ **January of 2076**_

 _ **Vault 76**_

 _ **Show Stopper**_

The 'show' was going over well. Vault 76, the 'Show Vault', publicly, and the 'Public Testing Vault', privately, letting them see their 'future' in underground life.

Spots were filling up across the nation! Good! Money was rolling in the hundreds. Great! Soon science would have answers to strange questions. But for now, life would continue as normal.

Let the sales people sell their vaults. Let the money rolling.

The Resource Wars were raging around the world and they'll live life in the lap of luxuay.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Saturday, October 23, 2077**_

Early in the morning, Captain Richard Ravager III, wakes to the sound of his wife playing with their son, and prepares for his day.

People go about their weekend activities, no worries about the horrors about to be fall them

Residents near Jamaica Plain have a picnic near Town Hall.

Commuters wait patiently for the subways to arrive. To visit their families. To go to work. To carry on with their lives.

Nuka – Cola unveils Nuka – Cola – Quantum for the first time at Nuka – World. Thousands rush the park, sales are up like never before.

And 82 students from the Early Dawn Elementary School step off their City Liner Bus to explore Lamp Light Caverns as part of a school field trip.

But this was not a normal day, for on this day the world as everyone knew it would end.

"We do have… coming in… confirmed reports." The news anchor was pale on the TV screen that had taken over every channel across the nation. "I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania." The news man breathed deep. "My god…" The new anchor looked directly into the camera, eyes wide. Then, in a bright flash, he was gone and the TV went black.

Who fired first... The world does no know… Does not know that the end came out of greed, and a miscalculated accident…

 _ **The Beginning of Living Underground**_

Gray steel walls glisten as lights flicker, the world above shook for what seem like forever, though it was only a short two hours. And all those who had survived had done so underground.

Thousands of lucky souls scrambled into pre-assigned vaults before the bombs fell. The vaults were supposed to be safety. A place to ride out the nuclear fallout. A place to escape hopelessness. But these vaults were not as the public was led to believe. The vaults were anything but safe. The vaults were designed to conducted inhumane experiments on an unknowing, and therefore unwilling, populace.

Over a hundred vaults were constructed before the bombs fell. Therefore, over a hundred experiment observations were going to happen. All of which, all the vaults, were being monitored. Monitored by two men, sitting quietly, loud pounding and screaming being ignored, with over a hundred monitors showing the thousands of test subjects, the vault dwellers.

Some of these experiments started the day the bombs fell.

The bombs fell. No one knows who fired first. The sirens sound. The Vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear fore reduce the Earth to ash. Faults shift. Mountain Ranges are thrusted through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water. And tucked safely away underground, the Vault Dwellers escaped the harshness unscathed, unaware of the horrors that Vault – Tec had secret programmed into every vault.

 _ **Vault 12**_

 _ **The Beginning**_

He was scared. His body was shaking as he stared at the vault door. Why hadn't closed all the way? The door had stopped, and sunlight was pouring in. He could hear the sirens ringing in the distance. No one else noticed, they were all busy enjoying the luxuries of the vault. He approached the door, looking through the gap. The sirens were getting louder. He could hear plane flying overhead. Then he them. The bombs. Three of them. Falling. Time seemed to slow for a moment. When the bombs finally hit the earth, fire erupted and shot out in every direction. The wall of fire ran in towards the vault, and he found himself unable to move. White light overtook him and flooded into the vault…

 _ **Vault 1**_

 _ **Unknown Problems**_

Corporal Armstrong was not expecting this from the vault. It was destroyed. And the Underseer wasn't of much help either. And the War had destroyed all contact with the military, so he was stuck with what he had before him. At least some of the civilians were useful in fixing up the vault. But it was a long way from suitable.

 _ **Vault 75**_

 _ **A Bloody Start Underground**_

The Scientist's brought all the children to the 'Day Care', while they took all the adults to the 'Briefing Room'.

"The Overseer will be with you shortly." One of the officers said as the auto locking door closed. Seconds later, the sounds of screams and bullets echoed throughout the steal halls. Elsewhere, the children watching an action movie.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Vault 2**_

 _ **The Experiment Is…**_

 _Experiment Begins: No Real Experiment, Vault is Filled with Books About Social Experiemts to Test Mental Stability_

 **October 24**

 _Day 1_

They had survived. They would all need to adjust to living underground, but that only took time. For now, everyone was getting along, meeting in the Dining Room. This was the start of something new. Something better. For all of them. I just now it!

 **October 25**

 _Day 2_

Books! All science related books! How wonderful. They could learn so much from the research found within these pages.

Our children and our children's children would be unbelievable smart! Maybe one day, far in the future, they'll return to the surface and begin anew.

A whole new world.

A new society!

A new way of thinking.

Way better than anything there was before.

Someday.

 **October 26**

 _Day 3_

Paranoia was beginning to set in. Due to all the books being about social experiment. I managed to calm everyone down though.

' _Let's all lay off the books_.' I explained. ' _We're all to paranoia due to the bombs, the war and now these books. Let's just all relax. And enjoy the entertainment of the vault._ '

Everyone agreed.

Just too much going on all at once.

They need to relax.

Yeah…

Relax…

 **October 27**

 _Day 4_

Another round of paranoia arose today. However, telling everyone to relax worked again.

I pointed out that nothing, other than their minds, were acting up.

Nothing was going to happen to them.

There is not experiment happening within the vault.

Nothing.

 **October 28**

 _Day 5_

Today, no one got worked up over the books. Good. Progress. I've takem to puttong up signs in the library stating that the books are merely research or experiments that have long since passed. Nothing is going to happen to them.

Nothing. At. All.

 **October 29**

 _Day 6_

Things are not well. Rumors are spreading. Rumors about an experiment going on in this vault. I've sent out a letter to everyone that these rumors are false. Nothing is happening. Everyone is fine. Everything is well.


	5. Chapter 4

_**October 30 or 2077**_

 _ **Black Rain**_

Dark grayish black clouds cover, no coat the once blue sky. Ash filled air cover the world like a blanket of thick fog. And the rain helped nothing.

The rain fell in thick, goo like globs. The globs coated the earth, seeping into the ground, killing plant life, eating its way through animal flesh and human skeletons all the same. Anything that had survived the bombs, stood no chance of survival now. Buildings melted, the ground boiled and the world changed.

Nothing that once was would remain the same after the rain fell. If anything survived at all. And there was no telling how long the rain would fall.

 _ **Vault 2**_

 _ **The Experiment Is…**_

 _Day 7_

That's it! I have locked up the libaray, making sure to gather all the books in the vault. It won't be locked forever, just until everyone has calmed down.

Until the paranoia has gone away.

Everyone will relax with time.

Nothing is wrong.

 **October 31**

 _Day 8_

Fools! Roiting against me and my orders! Why don't they believe me?

NOTHING IS WRONG.

BELIEVE ME!

.ALL.


	6. Chapter 5

_**November 1 of 2077**_

 _ **Vault 12**_

 _ **Sickness**_

Those who hadn't gotten a place in a vault before the bombs dropped, and somehow survived, heard that Vault 12 was still 'open'. Many people forced their way in. Almost to many. There was nothing nor anyone who could stop them. The Overseer said to let them in.

Why?

Who knows.

But we're sick… All of us…

It's the radiation, I know it. But no one will listen! Especially the Overseer. He says we're not 'sick', just 'Vault sick'. We're not used to living underground, true, but 'Vault Sickness'? That's not a real thing.

All well…

Nothing I can do…

 _ **Vault 2**_

 _ **The Experiment Is…**_

 _Day 9_

I locked the books up..

I should have locked up the armory too…

How stupid of me…

Now, everyone is dead…

Just myself left…

Full of bullets…

Not much longer now…

Damn books…

Nothing was wrong…

So why…

Why…

Why…

 _Experiment Results: Duration 9 Days, Complete Metal Stability Lost, Failure_


	7. Chapter 6

_**November 2 of 2077**_

 _ **Vault 106**_

Only 10 days after the bombs fell, the Overseer was given the signal to start the release of psychoactive drug into the air filtration systems.

"And if anyone asks, simply reply with everything is in order. Nothing is wrong." The Overseer order to the head of security.

 ** _Vault 43_**

 ** _The Crimson Panther_**

 _Experiment Begins: 20 men, 10 women and 1 Panther_

Several long metal corridors, adorned with automatic doors leading to different areas and rooms of Vault 43, were deadly silent for the first time in ten long, mind numbing days. The grand, spacious and luxurious rooms were unfilled, appearing barely used at all. Several Assistant Robots, more popularly known as Mister Handy, floated around rather aimlessly, muttering the same sentence repeatedly.

" _I am programmed to help you, and only you_ … … **_Master_**." Their last word said with venom laced in their robotic voices.

One Mister Handy, whom had been given the name Jasper by one of the female residents of vault number 43, floated in place before the thirty frightened citizens. He blocked their path into the rest of the vault. Another Mister Handy, whom was named Wattsworth by the same female resident, floated in place on the opposite pathway of Jasper, efficiently blocking it. Jasper and Wattsworth were hold all thirty citizens of vault 43 before the open doorway that lead to the Overseers office.

The thirty citizens that populated vault number 43, twenty men and ten women, grimaced and some let out a yell or shriek in horror as their numbers were reduced by one by an anger, lethal Panther. Crimson liquid flowed from its yellowing teeth, trickling down its chin and dripped to the cold metal floor beneath it.

The first ten days in the vault had gone unnervingly decent, despite the large, black Panther that was caged in the Overseers office. Then again, there was no Overseer. No one dared to go inside the room because they were ordered not to.

They had been given simple instructions: **_Do Not Enter the Overseers Office_**. They didn't. The monstrous growling and unruly clawing noises were enough to keep all thirty of them at bay. The noises echoed eerily throughout the metal clad vault endlessly. Bouncing of every wall, screaming in every room. Nowhere was quiet. Ever.

Fear began to rise within all of them after just two days inside the vault. And their lack of sleep only added to their paranoia. They all feared what would happen to them if the creature inside, whatever it was, got loose. None of them were fighters, or even knew what to do in a fight. All thirty of them were filthy rich by birth, raised to do nothing on their own. Even in the vault, they did nothing for themselves. They could do nothing for themselves.

Vault-Tech had offered them a place in Vault Number 43 because of how they were raised. They were promised their own personal robots that would do their biddings without questions. Their own Mister Handy. Which they did receive. But there was just something so sinister about the robots that the residents of vault number 43 began fearing the robots just as much as the unseen, unknown creature.

After five days in the vault, residents began to snap at every little minor inconvenience. Not so much at the other residence, as they all kept to themselves, but at their Mister Handy. Every action acted, every noise made, every word said only managed to send the citizens into raging anger. Anger that increased with every passing second, minute, and hour that ticked by.

If the residents of vault number 43 could have left their torturous imprisonment, they would have. They would have rather faced the irritated outside world. But the vault door refused to budge, no matter how hard they pushed or how many codes they imputed into the vault doors terminal.

On day eight, one of the many of the residents tried to commit suicide. Either by attempting to slice their wrists and throats or by raiding the medical supplies and trying to overdose of whatever they could shove down their throats. But all their effort was wasted as their Mister Handy prevented their suicides at every turn. All forms of silverware and dishware were taken away, replaced with paper and plastic plates, plastic cups and plastic silverware. Medicine of all forms were locked away and heavily guarded. Anyone that was bleeding was treated immediately and those who tried to overdose were forced to throw up what they had ingested and their systems were flushed.

No one died. The noise pouring from the Overseers office grew louder. The residents fear grew. And all the Mister Handys began their constant, none stop, repeated mumbling of the same damn sentence.

" _I am programmed to help you, and only you_ … … **_Master_**." The sentence only added to the citizens suffering.

The ninth day, no one had done anything. No one ate, no one got out of bed, not that they got any sleep anyways, and no one enjoyed the many luxuries that Vault 43 offered. The growling and clawing rang loudly throughout the metal halls. Added with the continuous muttering of Mister Handy, all the residents of vault number 43 felt themselves sinking into insanity.

The bloodied and mangled face of one of the female residents' stares with glossed over eyes at the remain twenty-nine residents. A crimson liquid pool forms around her face, painting her pale skin and staining her bright blonde locks. The Panther gnawed at her arm, removing flesh and muscles from bone with ease as it eats her.

The tenth day was a bad day. It was their last in vault number 43.

`They had not opened the doors to the Overseers office, yet the door was wide open. The residents had all gathered around the open doors because silence had finally falling over vault 43. It was a poor decision. A black mass had jumped from the room, landing on top of a female citizen. A loud crack was heard as her body hit the cold metal flooring with a 'thud'. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, she was dead. She made no noise, no attempt to fight back against the Panther tearing her flesh from her body.

The citizens tried to run, tried to escape and get as far away from the Panther, but found Jasper and Wattsworth blocking their paths. The robots refused to move, repeating that same damned sentence repeatedly.

The other citizens look on in horror. They could do nothing other than whimper in fear. They had no strength to run, not that they could move their legs if they wanted to. Their blood raced through their veins, but instead of adrenaline they only felt anxiety and tired. The Panthers cold and glaring copper eyes stared at them with a look that did not frighten the on looking citizens, it was the same stare that Jasper and Wattsworth gave them from their floating positions. It was a look of death. Death was coming for them, a fact that set into their minds as their bodies began to slump o the cold metal flooring beneath them. Numbness setting into their every muscle, their vision going hazy, their minds going blank. They had given up.

The Panther worked slowly on its victim, eating what it wanted from the body before it. When it was done, it moved onto its next victim. There was not even a flinch as it dug its teeth into his flesh. He just let the Panther eat him alive, ignoring the pain he felt, and waited for death to take him.

Jasper and Wattsworth looked on as the Panther moved from one citizen to the next. None fought back. None had the strength or will to. The two robots watched as the Panthers fur began changing color. Its black being covered and matted in crimson liquid.

Bright blue eyes watched the now crimson Panther move onto the last resident of vault number 43. A single slim finger was outstretched, barely placed against a switch at the bottom of the screen. Those blue eyes blinked as the Panther yawned, a bloodied body underneath is claws. For a moment, there was no sound as the sim finger applied pressure to the switch, turning the screen from ON to OFF. The screen began to fade to black just as the two robots began to float away, the Panther not caring about them.

" _I am programmed to help you, and only you_ … … **_Master_**." Was all that was heard before silence took hold once again.

Behind him, he heard the other man turned in his chair. He turned to see the mans eyes scanning the numerous monitors, finally his eyes landed on the one labeled 106. "Hit that blue button, would ya, hun?"

"Oh? Anything fun?" He asked pushing the button, watching the screen intensely.

"That button was for the release mechanism in Vault 106 to release psyche active drugs into the air ventilation system. Should be a good show. Eventually."

"Indeed."

 _Experiment Results: Ten-day Span, Insanity inevitable if not already onset before deaths, Panther colored crimson, no survivors, Success_


	8. Chapter 7

_**November 22 of 2077**_

 _ **Vault 59**_

 _ **Reality Breaking Reality**_

 _Experiment Begins: Faked Simulation to Test Human Morality Without "Real Consequences'_

Those who entered Vault 59 for safety from the war were told that they would live their lives in a peaceful simulation. A world for them and them alone.

Of course, it was a lie. Bu the only person who knew the truth was the Overseer.

When everyone was 'pet to sleep' in their pods, they were all transported to the 'hidden' vault. Or, rather, the 'simulation'.

The Overseer recorded everything he observed. In the first week, nothing was to unusual. Underdogs going after the prettiest women, 'because nothing was real and there was no real consequences'.

By week two, he had to force the security team to lock up three 'serial killers'. Each one of them said the same thing, 'Just reset the simulation and everything will be fine. There was no real damage done.'

Not good.

Week three was a mess. In between those who wanted the simulation reset and those wondering why those who had been 'killed' hadn't been 'reset'. He had managed to bullshot a story about a 'set time limit before resetting everyone and everything'. Thankfully, they believed him. But that lie would not last forever.

Not good.

At week four, everything came crashing down. Some idiot went an put a mini-nuke nest to the reactor. The entire vault went into lock down. Radation leaked everywhere, inevery room. Nearly everyone died within the day.

Somehow the lie is holding up. They just had to wait for the 'simulation clock to reset'. Yeah… They would all be dead by then…

Never to 'reset'…

 _Experiment Results: Duration 1 Month, Morality Had Gone Down Hill Quickly, Failure_


	9. Chapter 8

_**End of November of 2077**_

 _ **Vault 111**_

She went from stasis pod to stasis pod, checking vital signs and making sure the systems were all running normally. Making sure noting was glitching or malfunctioning. So far, everything was running smoothly. Nothing was abnormal. She heard laughter elsewhere in the vault. Not that Vault 111 was much of one. There wasn't much to Vault 11. There weren't even proper bed rooms or anywhere to make or produce food.

 ** _December 25 of 2077_**

 ** _Christmas Underground_**

All the vaults were celebrating. Celebrating Christmas, or whatever they felt like celebrating, and the fact that they had survived the end of the world. Happy faces could be found in all the vaults. But there was another feeling that was being suppressed. A depressing feeling. Knowing that their families, their neighbors their friends, and all those who did not make it into a vault were dead. The world they knew was gone.

For now, everyone gave and received gifts. Smiles were had, but the feelings were only a front. Even in the children. They celebrated Christmas in all the vaults, though it did not really feel like Christmas.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Middle of February of 2078_**

 ** _Vault 36_**

 ** _Sinfully Good Eating Habits_**

 _Experiment Begins: All food produced as a thin, watery gruel_

When the bombs fell, those assigned to Vault number 36 never thought that living underground would be so… tasteless. The vault was drastically underpopulated. The 'Cry Wolf' effect on the masses had caused most people to just shrug off the sirens. No one really wanted to believe that Nuclear Warfare was heading to America. Or anywhere. But it had.

No matter how nice the vault was; with a complete entertainment room, a massive pool, plenty of room in the living corridors, a well-stocked medial room, a decent cafeteria, and with there being less than the expected amount of people who entered the vault, there is more than enough sleeping quarters to go around.

The Overseer counted, only 538 people had entered the vault. A little over half of the intended populace. Damn. But there was nothing to be done about it. The vault was not to be opened. To dangerous. Not the outside world, no. But what the vault was about to become. Vault-Tech had sent the Overseer her orders. She knew was dying. She was picked to die and leave to vault to its own demises.

There was only one question she had, not for herself, but for the vault. How long? How long before they all descend into madness? What madness will ensue? She knew she would never get her questions answers. Her body was already weak, and the day had even come to an end. She'd be gone by morning. She locked herself within her private quarters. There was chaos already in place. She did not want to face them. The creatures she knew they would become.

It was nasty. It was thin, paper thin, almost completely transparent, and watery in texture. Putting it on a plate was pointless. It would just spill and drip over the edges. A bowl wasn't much better, but at least it would be contained. And the taste… god awful. It was unbearable. And unreasonable.

"Sir. It is as I told you. This is all the food the vault provides." The Mr. Handy, Gronk, responsible for dispensing food throughout the vault. The emotionless robot stared at the man before him who was refusing to eat the watery gruel. "The bombs must have done something to the food produces. Gromm is trying to repair it. Just give him some time." The man looked past Gronk to see another Mr. Handy tinkering away on a machine.

The man grunted and grumbled, stomping away. Some people were eating the gruel, with complete disgust on their faces. Others were also refusing to eat. They could wait. A day without food was not that bad. Especially if they would get something else that was not this gruel.

Then next day nothing had changed. The only food that they received was the same gruel. More people were refusing to eat. And no one could talk to the Overseer. The doors were locked, and no one would answer the loud knocking or yelling. Anger, and hunger, was rising.

By day three, people were irked and hungry. Stomachs growled loudly, outmatched by the vault dwellers voicing their complaints. Some people broke and began eating the watery gruel. Others held strong. But the looks that were given to one another gave a wave of worry though out the vault. Gronk and Gromm simply observed. How much longer?

After a week, more people had given up and were eating the awful gruel. The Overseer still refused to answer their constant knocking and yelling. Others were still refusing to eat but had locked themselves within their sleeping quarters and were refusing to come out. There was a rising fear that some of them were starting to go insane. How much longer could this go on?

By the end of the first month, Gronk and Gromm began noticing something that, by and large, the vault dwellers were actively ignoring. The vault dwellers stomachs were no longer constantly grumbling. That had ended three days ago. And those who had been eating the gruel, strangely, were not anymore. But there was a great number of dwellers missing. Mostly the children. Whenever Gronk or Gromm asked about some of the missing dwellers, they always received some excuse as to their whereabouts.

"I heard that she's sick. So, she's been held up in her sleeping quarters."

"Oh? You haven't seen him? I could've sworn I seen him in the pool earlier."

"Little Timmy? Hmmm… Poor thing has been taking care of his elderly grandmother."

"The children? They're in school right now. That's why you haven't seen them today? Huh? Sunday school of course."

"Oh, they're off playing somewhere. You know how children are. Always so active."

"Yes, they've been eating well. You know what, I'll take some to them. They're out playing right now."

"Don't worry so much about her. She's fine. Just fine."

Gronk and Gromm also noticed that the dwellers were no longer trying to bother the Overseer. There was an eeriness about the vault. Like a gray cloud hanging over everyone. But, at least, the dwellers were calm now. For how long though?

Another month passed, and the dwellers were becoming more agitated again. The grumbling had returned to their stomachs. More people were eating the gruel again, a complete blank look on their faces. No one would answer any question about the missing children. Gronk and Gromm continued to observe. They already knew the truth. They just had to wait. Just how much longer?

A few days later, another large group of dwellers went missing. This time, neither Gronk nor Gromm questioned anything. They didn't need to. Something else began to happen to the dwellers though. Some seemed unhinged from reality. Others were paranoid, almost afraid of something. Rather, afraid of each other and themselves. Yet a sense of calmness had once again overtaken the vault. It wouldn't be much longer now.

A month and a half passed with ease, then another large group of dwellers vanished. There were less than a hundred dwellers now. The vault had grown silent. Eerily silent. No one spoke. No one dared to. Even Gronk and Gromm, who were perched on the counter in the cafeteria, were silent. The remaining dwellers wouldn't last much longer.

Five days later, Gromm and Gronk stared with their metal eyes at the creature before them. It wasn't human anymore. The creatures' hair was matted to it face, blood crusted over and wild in appearance. The once pristine Vault Suit is now blood covered, torn and tattered and stuck to the creatures' skin like a second layer of skin. Its' teeth were bared, glistening white with splatters of crimson. Its' nails were long, and blood stained. Its' flesh was clammy, blood dripping from tears in its' skin. Its' eyes were open wide, glazed over in a white film.

Another creature entered the cafeteria, causing the first creature to turn suddenly and let out a blood curdling cry. The first creature lunged towards the second. The second creature was forced to the floor as the first creatures' nails dug deep into its' neck. There was a sickening crack noise, then the first creature dug its' teeth into the others' chest. Blood was splattered onto the floor and walls.

"Four month, eh?" Bright blue eyes watched the screen flicker. Gronk and Gromm simply watched. These same blue eyes scanned over the fifty plus screens that were laid out before him. He reached out a finger, pressing the speaker button. "Eliminate them." He ordered. He watched Gronk and Gromm jump slightly before their weapons were drawn. These creatures need not exist anymore. They served their purpose.

"Cannibalistic creatures that have lost their humanity…" A voice chuckled behind him. "Find it amusing, huh, _Dante_." He turned in his swivel chair, facing the only other person in their tiny, on roomed vault. This man was sitting in another swivel chair, responsible for watching over the other fifty plus screens that were laid out.

"No. Staring at these screens, just waiting for something to happen… is just so boring." He replied. "I'm not insane like you _, Russ_. My dearest lover, my undying mate, my… _husband._ " Dante watched Russ with careful eyes.

Russ ran a single hand through slicked back, shoulder length blonde hair before standing. Russ adjusted his bright blue jacket, the words Vault-Tech' written in bright yellow block letters across both arms and the back of the jacket. Underneath the jacket, Russ wore nothing, his bare chest baring a code; RR-1. Russ also adjusted his worn blue jeans before strolling over to stand before Dante.

Dante wears the same outfit, with a different code across his chest; DS-2. Dante felt Russ tangle his hand in his snow-white locks, forcing his head up. Blue eyes stared into equally blue eyes. Russ leaned over him, until their faces were inches apart, breathing in each other's air, lips barely touching.

"Normality… make me afraid. Those who are crazy… they make me feel so sane." Russ whispered against his lips. "Baby, I'm mad. The craziest lover that you'll ever have. Yet you like me best when I'm off my rocker, don'tcha? So, what if I'm crazy? All the best people are."

Dante made a 'humpf' sound before closing the gap between them. There was nothing behind their kiss, they stared each other in the eyes. Kiss was just an action that they were performing now. Because they had nothing better to do.

"We have work to do, _Sweetheart_." Dante said breaking their meaningless kiss. Russ snorted.

"They work does itself, _Hunny Bunny_. We just watch and report." Russ released the hold he had on Dante before returning to his chair. "Besides, one's already dead." He pointed to a screen that was black, showing that it was turned off, with a number below it; 43. "It only lasted ten whole days. And then, they didn't even fight back." Russ pouted.

"Insane bastard." Dante chuckled.

"I may be, but, I'm yours. _Forever_." Russ replied with a wink before turning around to face the many screens. "After all, we will never age, never get sick, never get injured permanently, and never, ever die."

Dante sighed, turning around himself. Seeing that Gronk and Gromm had done their job. The remaining creatures that were once vault dwellers were piled up, dead corpses, and burning. He flipped the screen off, sighing once more.

 _Experiment Results: Four Month Span, Cannibalism onset, Humanity lost, Insanity had overtaken them, Remaining survivors as inhuman creatures eliminated by Gronk and Gromm (the overseeing Mr. Handy's), Success_

 _ **April of 2078**_

 _ **Vault 70**_

Those in Vault 70 found that the machines responsible for clean and making new clothes for them have all broken down. And are seemingly unfixable.

 ** _Mutiny in Vault 111_**

 _April 23_ _rd_ _, 2078_

The 180-day time limit was up. But no word had come from Vault-Tech. Everyone was on edge as three days past. But no messages came. The Overseer said that the reason no messages came was because the outside world was still too dangerous. There should still be a message! Anything…

 _April 30_ _th_ _, 2078_

A week has past now, everyone has become… Unnerving? No… Antsy, that's more like it. Everyone wants to leave. There is not enough food or water down here to support us all much longer. The vault wasn't even designed to produce food or water like the other vaults. The dwellers don't need it, they're frozen, "Asleep" as the Overseer puts it.

 _May 1_ _st_ _, 2078_

It has been two more days. Food, water and patience is wearing thin. Extremely thin. And the dammed Overseer won't let anyone leave!

 _May 2_ _nd_ _, 2078_

That's it! We are not staying down here any longer! We have guns, we outnumber him. We are leaving this vault.

 ** _July of 2078_**

 ** _Mysteries in Vault 87_**

For the most part, those living in Vault 37 were living peaceful lives. Adjusting to life underground was not easy, but they had no choice but to adjust. It was either that or face whatever lurks outside the vault. Not that they could leave. A bomb had directly hit the vaults main door. They were fully trapped. Summertime was not the same.

But there was something wrong. Though no one could really place what was wrong. They felt people were missing. Yet everyone was accounted for… as far as everyone could tell. And, with such nosy children as the Clark boys, there wasn't a place unexplored in the vault. There was nowhere for people to just vanish off to.

Standing in front of his giant oval window, looking out at the dwellers below. Behind him, he heard a door open.

"Sir, the batch of subjects are ready." One of the many Vault-Tec Scientists, this one he remembered was named Sal, said. "Testing of the Forced Evolutionary Virus well begin soon."

"Alright. Let me know the results." The Overseer nodded, listening to the door close.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Vault 77**_

 _ **The Puppetman**_

 _Experiment Begins: 1 man and a single crate of puppets_

He was alone…

All alone…

In a steel prison…

Where every shadow had a whisper for a voice…

THe constant humming of the food and water prodicers screamed all day and all night…

The steels sweat burned his nostrils…

No one heard his screams to let him out…

All day, every day, he sits in front of the vault door, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face… Only moving to eat or drink something whenever hios body is to unbearable to ignore…

How long had he been down here? How much longer would he last? Not too much longer if his sanity has any say.

Slowly, he made his way towards the screaming machines. His stomach was twisting and growling for something to eat and drink. THe steel walls around him throbbed as he crawled across the floor. His body had gone numb weeks ago. How much longer before his mind goes too?

THe Protect – tron of Vault 77 was sealed away in a hidden room deep within the vault, behind a hidden wall. Painted on its steel, in a bright blue color, "Shiro". Its dusty steel stretched as its servers were remotely activated. I n the room with Shiro, a single crate, several puppets were held within it.

Shiro was programmed to do three things. To se the crate of puppets out for the vaults single inhabitant to find. Unlock the main vault door. And to observe the single inhabitant from an unnoticeable distance.

Shiro had observed that it too the male dweller until February of 2079 to find the crate of puppets. And by the 23rd, he had gone completely mental. He was creating scenes and by the 30th, he created full roles and histories for the puppets. The dog puppet being named "Reverend Hound" and serving both as sheriff and part time reverend, and another grandmother puppet which he named "Grandma. He celebrated the birthday of the "King" puppet with "Grandma."

But, Shiro noticed, before going to bed, that he began talking to a Vault Boy puppet, probably a aside effect of his isolation and a decent into insanity, as he did not speak directly to the rest of the puppets. One morning, the dweller was freaking out because the "King" was found dead, its head was torn off in and act of "regicide." THe dweller confronted the Vault Boy puppet, swhom that man was sure had killed the "King."

In a strange one sided argument conversation, Shiro gathered that the Puppet, in his insanity, had told the dweller that they had, in fact. Done it together and must flee before "Reverend Hound" came for them. Then the Dweller, accompanied by the Vault Boy Puppet, opened the vault door, which Shiro had unlocked nearly a year ago, only to find a giant Radscorpion holding up a car in each claw.

Faced with this, he decided to "Sleep on it" before proceeding. Shiro continued to watch the Dweller, who was slowing making friends with a giant ant, until December when the Dweller had managed to leave the vault along with the Vault Boy puppet and a giant ant which he had taken as amount into the outside.

Shiro, after a 12 hour waiting period, aslo left the vault. As it was in his programming. Leaving the vault behind, un-inhibited.

"What was that? Three years?" Dante mused, noting that the year is 2079, rocking back and forth in his chair, pen handing out the side of this mouth.

"Anything fun happen?" Russ asked, not looking at Dante but the blank portion of the Vaults wall.

"…No." He replied watching Russ carefully. Russ smiled devilishly, walking over to the wall and tapping on it, listening intensely. He watched Russ pout the huff before another grin split his face.

"Not yet." Russ stated before returning to his chair. Eyes scanning the many monitors. Dante looked back at the wall then back at Russ and sighed. "There was nothing he could do for him.

 _Experiment Results: Single vault inhabitant gone mentally insane, left the vault, Failure._


	12. Chapter 11

_**Mid-Year of 2080**_

 _ **Vault 6**_

He refused to leave his room. He could hear their moaning. Could hear other scream in fear. And other yet were slowly turning into those creatures. Hoe=w much longer before her turned?

 _ **Mid-Year of 2081**_

 _ **Vault 12**_

 _ **Necropolis, The City of Ghouls**_

They were all sick. All of them. And this sicken was killing them. Slowly. So far, most of the babies and toddlers had already died from the sicken. The younger children were to sick to leave their beds. The older children, whole able to move about, were not doing much better. The adults were doing better than the children. But their skin was starting to appear gaunt. Others were having thoer skin peel off in chucks.

None of the doctors could help them as they were just as sick as the rest of them.

For now, they just had to suffer. And wait to see if they were next to die.

 _ **End-Year of 2081**_

 _ **Vault 87**_

 _ **Questionable Results**_

The Overseer looked at the test results with raised eyebrows. All the test Subjexts that were exposed to the Forced Evolutionary Virus all had under gone massive physical and mental changes in a short amount of time. All subjects became genderless, without fail. They became physically muscular and their skin became drastically tougher. However, a mass number of the subjects died due to a loss of brain functions, keeping the subjects from performing basic needs. To sustain themselves.

The Overseer sighed as he scanned over the vaults security report. The mutated subjects that were still alive, were extremely angry and strong. Security had lost a few good men. There was nothing for it.

And the god dam vault door!

' _I am quite sad to report that due to direct hot from what I presume to be a nuclear weapon on the entry area of Vault 87, we will be unable to provide to Scouting Reports as outlined in Vault – Tec's Operations Manual. The main door to Vault 87 is damaged beyond repair and we are detected extremely high levels of lethal radiation outside and in the entry tunnel_.' The Overseer typed onto his terminal.

"Things are not going well…" He breathed.


	13. Vault 108 pt 1 (Placeholder)

_**Vault 108**_

 _ **Gary!**_

The vault was no longer a safe place. Why? Why hadn't the scientists destroyed them all? All those damn clones! Gunshots rang loudly throughout the steel prison. Another clone or another dead Dweller? There was no way of knowing. Huddling in a locked storage closet, listening, waiting. For anything. If only that blasted vault door had opened! Freedom had been so close. Then those clones. There were so many and not nearly enough Dwellers left to fend them off.

Metal against metal dragging along the vault floor. A quiet chuckle. A clone.

A chuckle turned into laughter then into insane garbled noises.

"Gary!" It called out, knocking against the storage room door. "Gary…" It said again, followed by a low growl. Buttons were being pressed. It was trying to unlock the door! Once… Failed. Twice… Another failed attempt. A third time… Failure. Just one more failure, then, safety.

"Gaaarrry…" Buttons were being selected, then, _click_. No! Slowly, the storage door opened. No! NO! _NO_! "Gary!" Laughter filled the room. Followed by gunshots. Finally, silence. "Gary."


	14. Vault 108 Pt 2 (Placeholder)

_**Vault 108**_

 _ **gary…**_

She was terrified…

Shivering under her bed…

Trying not to make a noise…

Her Mother and Father were murdered by those… _things_ …

They aren't human…

She tried not look at the blood that was pooling around her bed…

Why did those _things_ not like them? Mr. Gary was so nice, but those _things_ were so mean.

Poor Mr. Gary. She had overheard that he was the first amoung gthem to go. Now, those _things_ were outnumbering them. With every gunshot she heard, she knew another person had died. Ending up just like Mother and Father.

"Gary?" She held her breath as she saw shoes moving across her room. Dragging bloodied shoe prints. "Gaarry?" It was searchingnthe room, looking fir something or someone.

"Gary!" Another one joined the first one. She listen to them, barely breathing. They were 'talking', though their conversation consisted of nothing but 'Gary' over and over again. Suddenly one was talking towards the bed as the other one left the room. Her heart raced.

"Gary!" It laughed. She heard the bed creak under some form of pressure. Last thing she heard was its laughter followed by three gunshots.


End file.
